


Loki's Scepter

by captor_of_mytuna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, References to The Avengers, You don't really need to have seen it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captor_of_mytuna/pseuds/captor_of_mytuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Norway is accused of stealing an ancient relic called "Loki's Scepter" in the "hope that he can summon the God to reek havoc on the world" he is forced to go on the run to find out who has stolen the Trickster God's Scepter and prove his innocence at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas sighed as he tore himself out of bed; it never felt like he got enough sleep. He checked the alarm by his bedside and it read 6:30 in abrasive green letters. It was pitch black, but he never worried about tripping over anything on the floor, as there was never anything out of place in his humble abode. He felt his feet sink into the plush crimson coloured carpet, he’d never have gotten cream – it stains far too easily for his liking, and stumbled wearily over to the light switch on the far wall next to the door. Flipping the switch he squinted for a few moments as his surroundings were thrown into view in the stark light, he quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a thick jumper. It was always cold up in Namsos; not that he couldn’t handle it of course, he was Norway itself. 

He stumbled to the kitchen so he could begin brewing coffee as he brushed his teeth. It was all shaping up to be a fairly normal morning. The sun still hadn’t risen yet, not that he’d be able to tell anyway; the sky was cloudy and the rain had set in for another day. It wouldn’t be long until the snow begins to fall. He nibbled on his toast as he checked his phone. There was one message, he ignored it – it was his day off, he sure as heck wasn’t doing anything for Matthias or his boss. And to make sure they didn’t corner him about it when he next saw them he was going for plausible deniability. That was when he heard something strange; movement from outside. The only thing is he lives in the middle of nowhere. 

Lukas calmly walked over to the window to see what was making the noise; a black SUV had turned up. Out of it stepped Natalia Arlovskaya followed by an entourage men in generic black suits wearing sunglasses. Lukas sighed; there was no need for the sunglasses as there was no fucking sun. He had no idea what they wanted at all, but it didn’t look too good. Why the hell would Belarus come to see him on his day off and especially with an entourage. He grabbed a knife out of the knife block and grabbed his thick padded hunting jacket and his old rifle. He waited until they knocked on the front door before he sneaked out the back door grabbing his keys as he went. He locked the door on his way out making sure to keep the lock mechanism from clicking too loudly. He snuck around the side of the small cottage keeping his back pressed to the wall, finally when he made it round to the front he saw the entire group enter his home. He chuckled as he rushed over and locked the door behind them, making sure to keep as silent as possible. As soon as he was sure they were locked in he searched his pockets for his car keys. 

“Shit,” he muttered as he realised that they were still on the kitchen table. He was suddenly struck with the realisation that he could actually hot-wire Natalia’s SUV. He never thought that the skill would ever come in handy, but Alfred had taught him how to do it on one of their more lazy days. He’d raised an eyebrow at the boisterous American but had watched and even had a go at hot-wiring Alfred’s own car just to please him. It brought a smile to his face that his friend had inadvertently saved his hide, just like the “hero” he was. Now if only he could remember the actual steps. 

Within minutes the car had started and Natalia’s evil cronies had fucking broken his door off its hinges. They would pay for that the little fuckers, quite literally if he had his way. He slammed the door shut and reversed out of there as quick as he could. Not forgetting to direct a few not so nice gestures at Natalia. He watched as one of them took out a gun and tried to fire at his already moving vehicle. He missed so spectacularly that he hit a tree, making bark fly off it. Lukas laughed to himself; Natalia hiring incompetent henchmen was too funny. Speaking of incompetence, he realised that he’d left his phone on the table; he was such a goddamn idiot sometimes. He needed to speak to his boss, which involved traveling all the way down to Oslo and that took almost 9 hours. It would give him time to stew and curse his existence on this fuck truck of a planet. Or rather curse Matthias because this was most likely going to turn out to be his fault. He turned on the radio and settled himself in for a really long drive.


	2. The Nations - Otherwise Known as a Group of Morons in Charge of Representing Countries

After wrestling with his mind (and occasionally his stomach and bladder) for 9 hours he’d come to the realisation that no, he had no fucking clue why anyone would invade his home, least of all Natalia. He sighed again in exasperation at his situation; he was honestly considering just turning back, going home and staying there because after knowing all the nations for centuries he knew how stupid 90% of them were, and they’d not check again after they’d scoured the place because of said stupidity. He just really wanted to shout at Matthias now, he didn’t even care that it probably wasn’t the Dane’s fault; it was just for stress relief. He parked the SUV outside of the Storting and glanced around at all the other cars; there seemed to be far too many for the amount of people expected to be in today. He got out of the SUV, leaving the rifle on the seat and wishing, not for the first time, that he had his phone. 

Instead of walking into the building he carefully walked around the outside walls; the conference room usually reserved for World Meetings was on the ground level, so if they’d left the window open then he’d be able to hear them, that is to say if the Nations were there. He crouched down low when he got to the window that he wanted; it was open, he smirked- it was the first piece of good luck he’d had all day. He heard familiar voices; the voice of his new Prime Minister trying to placate a rabble of voices who were all demanding to know where he was. He almost laughed to himself, he was here and they wouldn’t have any idea. He considered cursing the lot of them, except from his good people in there trying to defend him; he considered turning them into animals to be a bit too extreme, but he wasn’t above cursing them to be plagued by longer winters and lightning storms. 

He heard Matthias angrily shouting at someone, throwing Danish curses in with the anger filled English. He considered trying to have a peek to see what the situation was like, and so he stood up and fished a hat out from his pocket, putting it on to conceal his blond hair. He kept crouching low as his height was definitely more than enough to put his entire head into view; he could have cursed his Nordic genes for making him 6ft if not for the usefulness it held in other situations. He popped his head up just so he could see into the room for the moment; luckily the windows were obscured by veils, but if he wasn’t careful he could be spotted at any moment. It looked like everyone had turned up, well almost everyone; the only Nordic to turn up appeared to be Matthias, which was worrying, what had happened to the rest of his friends. He appeared to look the worse for wear as well, almost like he’d been forgoing sleep for caffeine again. Lukas sighed to himself, what an idiot. As well as the Nations there appeared to be a group of people standing behind where America was seated, all in non-descript black suits and wearing sunglasses-inside. Tossers. 

One of the men in the black suits interrupted Matthias’ defence stating that Lukas probably had ulterior motives. 

“What ‘ulterior motives’?! You guys took something that you shouldn’t have messed with and now someone’s nicked it and because you have no one to blame you go for Norway?! He’s been on holiday up in Namsos for the past week, there’s no way he could have stolen it!” Stolen what though, was Lukas’ question, he was still confused about what ‘it’ was. 

“But how do you know he’s stayed there the entire time? Have you had any contact with him?” the man asked calmly, just serving to make the Dane even more angry. 

“No, he turns everything off when he goes up there,” he snapped. 

“Then you have no proof of him not being the one to have stolen it.”

“And you have no proof of him taking the damned thing either!” 

“Ahh, but who else knew of its existence other than Mr Norway, or yourself. Maybe that’s why you’re defending him so voraciously, maybe you’re in league with him.”

“What do you mean!? Have you even heard yourself? Why on Earth would I steal it? To keep a memory of a time long gone past? No, I have many, many items to remind me of that period in my life! And it’s the same with Norway, we’d rather move on!” A memory from a time long past? No, it couldn’t be, Lukas thought to himself, eyes widening as the thought struck through his mind.

“No, that’s not what we believe he’s doing. We believe he’s trying to summon an Asgardian force to this planet to wreak havoc.” At this Matthias snorted loudly, luckily just as Lukas gasped; Loki’s Sceptre! The one he’d been entrusted with looking after for the God while he attended to some business up in Asgard. Loki never returned for it, but Lukas kept good on his promise, up until last year when some American wanted it and Lukas shrugged and let him have it. He almost slapped his hand over his face at his own stupidity. Of course it would get stolen and with the invasion of New York having happened no wonder the Americans were on edge. 

“I’d watch what you’re saying there Mr, you have a very small and limited realm of knowledge at your disposal compared to myself on these matters. We have neither worshipped the Asgardians for centuries nor had contact with them for even longer. We would have nothing to gain from summoning them down here and what makes you think we have such a high standing in their courts?” 

The arguing got more and more intense, as Lukas forced himself down, turning round and sinking down the wall; his legs finally giving out on him. They thought he was trying to summon the gods he’d once worshipped? He laughed to himself, that was the most ridiculous thing he’d heard all year; and he’d heard Alfred and Matthew trying to recreate the rap and video for Thrift Shop. 

He got up from where he’d been sitting, dusting his legs off; Matthias could handle himself just fine, but now Norway had an idea of where to start; he needed to make a trip to see whoever had actually had the sceptre last. He needed to determine for himself if any caster or other type of fair folk had been in the area recently and then he needed to hunt them down. However it might be a good idea to check in on Emil, Berwald and Tino first; he’d already seen how Matthias was faring himself. He hadn’t the time to visit them, but he did have the time to phone them –once he bought a replacement phone, of course. Luckily he’d left his wallet in this jacket so he had money, which was another moment of good fortune in an otherwise shitty day. He walked around the building again, not taking as much care as he did the first time, which, in hindsight, was admittedly a mistake. As soon as he turned the corner he caught the eye of Gilbert Beilschmidt, who by all rights shouldn’t have actually been there, but that obviously didn’t deter the Prussian. 

Without thinking about it, in a split second decision he picked up the nearest rock, it was slightly bigger than his fist and much heavier, and lobbed it with precise aim. He wasn’t a hunter for nothing. The rock collided with the Prussian’s head, felling him in one blow. However, he hadn’t been fast enough to stop the man from letting out a sharp yell. Lukas prayed that no one had heard him, and instead of leaving the Prussian there like any normal person would, Lukas, in a fit of momentary panic, ran over, hoisted the man over his shoulder and ran to the “borrowed” SUV. He dumped him in the back seat, before climbing in the driver’s side, just as a few of the other Nations poured out of the door to see what had happened. Lukas gave a mocking salute to them, before expertly driving off at speeds that were definitely not legal on these roads; it was his country, and he can do what he wants. 

First port of call; the small cabin he kept just outside of Oslo, the one which he kept all his spell books and magic items in. Now all he had to do was figure out how to explain his innocence to the man he’d just assaulted when he woke up, which would be in about 10-15 minutes. He sighed and resisted the urge to thump his head against the steering wheel, great going Lukas! You’ve done it now, he thought wryly. He pulled off on a side road and waited, hidden amongst the trees, for all the cars to pass by. When they finally did, he laughed to himself; at least one thing was confirmed -they were all truly morons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I have only been to Norway once so I apologise for all the inaccuracies if you see any! For anyone that doesn't know, the Storting is where the Norwegian Parliament is held; I have no idea whether they'd hold world meetings there or not, but oh well. The original plan for this chapter was to have everyone beat Denmark up, but you know I felt bad so I scrapped that idea. Sorry for the continuous back and forth from country names to regular people names, but when they're in a formal setting I think they'd use the country ones rather than person names aha, hope you enjoyed or at least don't hate aha


	3. Of Aching Heads and Tired Ex-Vikings

Gilbert’s first thought after he regained consciousness was ‘why me’ shortly followed by ‘why does my head hurt so badly?” He could tell that he was lying down, across what appeared to be car seats and that they were moving at quite some speed. He groggily groaned trying to turn over and immediately regretted it, his head throbbed like mad, what had he done. He was sure he hadn’t been out drinking last night, and at any rate this didn’t smell like Luddy’s car, it lacked the familiar aroma of wet dog and potato peelings. He opened his eyes to see that Lukas Bondevik was the man driving; that was when the memories of flying rocks came back to him. Along with the memory that Lukas was meant to be insane.

“Don’t try anything Prussia, I know you’re awake” his voice lilted slightly, but held a steely tone warning of peril if his order wasn’t followed.

“Don’t think I could Norway, you got me good you bastard,” he groaned out slowly, having to deliberate each word. Wincing as he used the back of the sofa to pull himself up so he was sitting with his back leant against the door. A short time elapsed in uncomfortable silence before Gilbert asked where they were going.

“I have a cabin nearby, we’ll stop there and I’ll explain,” Lukas stated tersely, not wanting to continue on the conversation. Lukas didn’t mean to sound terse, but he was stressed; in this circumstance he allowed his temper to peek out.

“You better,” was the only reply he received. Lukas sighed softly, gripping the steering wheel tightly, he knew this conversation with Gilbert was going to go badly. At least he should have the strength to knock him out again if it went really badly, then he could make a hasty escape. He loosened his grip and began tapping the steering wheel repetitively; he needed to make sure Emil was okay, he could trust that Berwald and Tino could look out for themselves with no bother, but it frightened Lukas to think what they could be doing to his brother.

Lukas turned off the main road he’d been travelling on and went down an obscured track, hidden by a marriage of his own magic mixed with the nature of his lands. The trees were numerous in quantity and pine in nature, their green needles providing cover from unwanted eyes. The cabin was small and built entirely by his own hands, made from trees he’d felled and turned into wood himself. It was quaint and cosy looking and Lukas breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar sight at the end of the winding road.

He stopped the car and helped the Prussian out of the car, his hands were batted away as soon as the man was out of the car. Lukas walked up to the door and unlocked it with the key he had stashed underneath the doormat. He pushed the door open and entered the small abode, turning on the lights in the hallway as it was a bit dim. He waved Gilbert inside before going to the room at the end of the cabin. Inside was a small living room, furnished quite lavishly with a few armchairs, a sofa and a plush ruby red rug. He gestured for Gilbert to take a seat, which he did begrudgingly; Lukas rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry about your head. I panicked,” he muttered, he never liked apologising. Gilbert just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“You don’t say,” he drawled lazily. “No wonder you panicked, the whole world thinks you stole that thing. What do you even want it for?”

“I don’t.” He sighed, sinking down into the chair opposite Gilbert, his head in his hands. “It’s an ancient artefact that was entrusted to me a long, long time ago. But I gave it away to an American who was incredibly interested in historical artefacts sometime last year, it was of no use to me and Loki hadn’t come to collect it. In fact I had forgotten all about it until he had approached me. I just don’t know why someone would want it, it’s pretty useless.”

“Yeah, a believable story Lukas.” The Prussian rolled his eyes.

“It’s true. I wouldn’t lie-“

“You wouldn’t lie? I find that hard to believe, coming from an ex-Viking such as yourself-“

“Don’t bring up history Gilbert,” Lukas snarled, bristling at the jibe at his honourability. “You didn’t let me finish for a start. I was going to say I wouldn’t lie about things like that, this is serious.” He crossed his arms and sank back further into the chair, silently assessing the man before him.

“Quit staring at me, it’s freaking me out,” Lukas snapped out of his reverie; he had begun to drift off slowly as he was gazing into the depths of Gilbert’s crimson eyes. He was so tired, he’d been driving and panicking for hours. He stifled a yawn with the sleeve of the jacket he’d never bothered to take off. He pushed himself up out of the seat so he wouldn’t be tempted to fall asleep again.

“Sorry.”

“To be fair with you Lukas I believe you, but it’s not me you have to convince. Those men who appeared at the meeting meant business and if I were you I’d be worried.” The use of Lukas’ name rather than his title made him sit up straighter, he’d obviously convinced Gilbert.

“Do you know who they were?”

“No, they just appeared with badges that had some stupid crap written on them, some sort of acronym that only made sense to America. We just let them do what they wanted, they demanded to talk to Denmark as well as your Prime Minister and America. After that I left, you know, because really I’m not meant to be there. And then you hit me with a rock,” Lukas cringed slightly at that, “and here we are.” The Prussian gesticulated at the cabin they were sitting in. “So what’s the plan of attack?”

“I was going to phone Emil, Tino and Berwald; take you to where you’re staying, find Matthias, then investigate and find who the fuck took the damn sceptre.”

“A pretty solid plan, ‘cept I’m coming with you.”

“Why? This isn’t your problem Prussia, I’d rather not drag you into this mess.”

“You wouldn’t be! I want to help you, you moron. You know that whole investigating and spy shit is so cool, it will be so freaking awesome!”

“You remind me of Alfred.”

“Haha, don’t compare me to that schmuck, I’m far more awesome than he is!” Gilbert replied with what Lukas thought was genuine outrage; Lukas just shrugged.

“Do you know anything about investigating? Or breaking people out of hotel rooms guarded with security guards?”

“Sure, I’ve done plenty of that sorta stuff, but why would we be breaking someone out of a hotel room?” Lukas narrowed his eyes at the Prussian, knowing he was probably lying to make himself sound more ‘awesome’.

“I believe that that’s Matthias’ current fate, maybe even the rest of my friends’ as well.” He heaved a sigh, before pulling himself out of the chair, Gilbert doing the same across from him. “Do me a favour Prussia, go into the room closest to the front door and gather any book with Norse runes on the front of it whilst I call the others.” Gilbert nodded, before grinning at the Norwegian and running off down the hall with great enthusiasm.

Lukas stayed in the room they had been sitting in and went over to the phone sitting in the corner. He dialled Emil’s number, praying silently that the Icelandic would pick up and tell him he was okay. If anything happened to Emil he’d never forgive himself, he was the youngest of their group and he’d be lying if he said that he never doted on the boy. The phone kept ringing and Lukas’ anxiety increased.

“What do you want?!” was suddenly shouted through the phone at him startling Lukas.

“It’s me. What’s wrong?” Emil sounded stressed and the sound of harsh breathing was the only sound that came across the phone for a moment.

“What the hell Lukas!” Emil whisper screamed through the phone at him. “Some men have just trashed my house looking for you! They’ve threatened to harm Matthias if I didn’t tell you where you were! What the hell did you do!?”

“Are you okay!?” Lukas almost yelled down the phone in panic, a cold feeling of dread washing over him.

“Yeah, so are Tino and Berwald. They phoned just after those creeps left, they’ve been harassed too! You didn’t answer my question though, what did you do!?”

Lukas sighed and explained his story to his brother, Emil interrupting occasionally to ask questions. “…So there you have it, I’m currently with Prussia and he’s offered to help me get Matthias.”

“Hurry, Nor and be careful I have a bad feeling about this entire situation. I’m going to catch a flight to Stockholm and meet up with Sve and Finn.”

“I’ll be careful Ice, but I’m not going to let them get away with harming Dan, I swear if they’ve hurt a hair on his head I will make them wish they hadn’t crossed me.”

Emil laughed at that, before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. Lukas turned round to see Gilbert standing there laden with books. Lukas sorted through the books, discarding any texts that didn’t deal with spells. He realised that the book he was looking for wasn’t in the stack of books Gilbert had brought through. He gathered the discarded books and took them back to where they came from and simultaneously scanned the titles of the books on the shelves, looking for his main spell book. He eventually found it, signifying his discovery with a cry of “aha!”

He went back to join Gilbert and gathered the remaining books together. He passed the pile to the Prussian and told him to get in the car outside. He went through to the small kitchen and searched through the cupboard he kept spell ingredients in. He gathered as many as he could find and put them in a bag and joined Gilbert outside. He climbed into the driver’s side and with a bit of fiddling he restarted the car. Lukas ran through a checklist in his mind, first things first rescue Matthias, then kick ass and finally recover that sceptre. He looked at Gilbert and then back to the windscreen, they had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired, sorry for the wait for this chapter, inspiration wasn't hitting me and then I discovered LotR and it's been an out of control spiral since then! Woohoo!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah my Norway is a little different, but I see him as quite rough and mischievous and I hope you like the story~


End file.
